Um botão de rosa!
by Felipe Nani
Summary: O que ser Amor? Como demonstrálo? será que uma atitude nossa afetaráo? leia e descubra.


Mais uma fic para fazermos pensar ( principalmente os homens) e desta vez, com o tema namorados. Esta história não foi feita por mim ( claro, algo tão bom como isto não seria feito por mim) Mais coloquei algumas pequenas modificações para se encaixar em Saint Seiya. Obrigado.

_BOTÃO DE ROSA_

* * *

Afrodite era um homem que tinha uma floricultura, e alguém que viva por entre flores, só podia entender muito de amor.

Verdade, ele entendia! Como poucos!

Tinha histórias muito interessantes para contar.

Mas de todas as histórias que ele contava, tinha uma especial, que nós nunca nos esquecemos...

Vou contá-la para vocês exatamente como ele contava!

"_O amor não precisa ser dito, ele é sentido; e quando sentido, é possível vê-lo; ele toma formas reais, deixa de ser abstrato_."

Naquela ocasião, pouco podíamos entender tais palavras, mas mesmo assim, dava vontade de ver o amor com nossos próprios olhos... E uma curiosidade de saber se ele era perfeito, se era bonito, se irradiava luminosidade...

Bem... Mas vamos á história.

Era um dia dos namorados, quando um rapaz entrou correndo em sua loja e disse-lhe:

- Por favor, senhor, providencie-me um buquê de flores.

- E que tipo de flores você quer? Afrodite perguntará com um semblante sério.

- Qualquer tipo. Só quero que seja algo que faça vista; pode ser o mais caro que o senhor tiver aí.

- Está certo. Então tome o cartãozinho para você escrever. Afrodite o entregará, mas...

- Não tem necessidade, é para minha namorada e como hoje é o dia dos namorados, ela saberá que é meu.

- Você que sabe, mas no seu lugar, eu escreveria. "_O Amor pode parecer simples, mas é a coisa mais difícil de se lidar. Um simples ato que você tome ou não tome, pode destruir esta relação. É uma pena jovem._"

- Não posso, estou com muita pressa! Eu tenho que levar meu carro para lavar.

Depois que o rapaz se foi, o senhor ficou ali a pensar como alguém poderia enviar flores sem as escolher, sem escrever um cartão com uma bonita dedicatória... Mas, enfim preparou um bonito buquê e mandou para o tal endereço pensando...

"_Coitada dessa moça!__ O pior de tudo é que ele [trocou-a por um carro."_ ( uso de colchetes porque aspas de pensamento já estavam abertas, ou seja, trocou-a é só suposição ou uma metáfora, como preferirem )

Algumas horas depois, um outro rapaz entrou em sua loja.

- Senhor, por favor, eu quero mandar uma flor para alguém. Ela é muito especial, mas não tenho dinheiro suficiente para um buquê requintado; sendo assim, terá que ser somente uma rosa, mas faço questão que seja a mais linda que exista em sua floricultura. Desde que não tenha problemas para o senhor.

Afrodite observará o jovem, viu que ele, ao contrário da pessoa citada acima, estava preocupado com o presente da pessoa acima, não queria dar um monte de dinheiro para ela, e sim, a coisa mais valiosa, Amor.

- Pois bem, você quer escolhê-la ou prefere que eu escolha? Afrodite o tratará diferente, percebendo que as intenções do jovem eram boas, muito boas.

-Gostaria de escolher, mas aceito a sua sugestão, porque tenho certeza que o senhor entender bem disso.

- Será um prazer! É sua namorada, não?

-Não senhor... ainda não... mas isso não é importante; o importante é que eu a amo e acho que hoje é um bom dia para dizer isso a ela.

- Muito bem, concordo com você. "_Isto sim é Amor, desejo-te sorte rapaz."_

- Talvez eu devesse escolher um botão de rosa, não acha? Afinal, nosso amor ainda não floresceu.

- Muito bem pensado!

Naquele instante o senhor percebeu que o rapaz, assim como ele, entendia de amor e com certeza estava vivendo um doce amor...

- Por favor, faça o invólucro mais bonito que o senhor puder fazer enquanto eu escrevo o cartão:

_Meu amor, estou lhe mandando esse botão de rosa juntamente com meu carinho. A mim, não importa que você não me ame, porque apesar do meu amor ser solitário ele é verdadeiro e sendo verdadeiro, confio que um dia poderá viver acompanhado do seu._

_Não tenho pressa, amor de verdade não tem pressa, amor de verdade não escraviza, nem exige, apenas se importa em doar. Um feliz dia dos namorados ao lado de quem você amar. Um beijo!_

- Depois que escreveu o cartão, o rapaz entregou ao senhor e disse-lhe:

- Leia por favor e me dê a sua opinião.

- Perfeito, gostei muito; só faltou um pequeno detalhe, você esqueceu de assiná-lo.

- Não esqueci, não... É que não é importante, por enquanto, que ela saiba quem sou eu. Nesse momento eu só pretendo que ela sinta que eu existo.

O senhor sorriu e disse-lhe:

- Muito bem, meu filho, torço por você!

Passaram-se os dias, meses e um novo dia dos namorados chegou...

Por aquelas coincidências da vida, novamente o primeiro rapaz voltou a loja, e disse:

- Bom dia, senhor, lembra de mim?

- Lembro, sim, e então, como vai o namoro?

- Ih... o senhor nem imagina! Depois daquele dia dos namorados do ano passado, ela terminou comigo e eu nunca entendi a razão; agora já estou namorando outra.

- Mas ela não lhe deu nenhuma explicação?

- Ah! deu sim... uma explicação que não entendi. Ela me disse que eu a estava perdendo por causa de um botão de rosa. O senhor entende, não é? Bobagens de mulher.

Entendo sim... Quem não entendeu foi você!

Como assim senhor?

Simples, ouça e aprenda:

Não adianta um casal apenas sorrir juntos;

Eles precisam sorrir das mesmas coisas.

Não adianta apenas caminhar juntos;

Tem que ser na mesma direção.

Não adianta apenas mandar flores;

È crucial que elas cheguem ao seu destino com perfume.

Não adianta se fazer presente apenas de corpo;

É de suma importância que a alma e o coração estejam presentes também.

NÃO BASTA SER NAMORADO É PRECISO ESTAR ENAMORADO!!!

_FIM!_

* * *

Bem, primeiramente tenho que agradecer a autora deste texto, que esta na net. Ela esta escrito como Nina ( será que é a escritora deste site? Não sei) Independente disso, agradeço e muito por ter feito um trabalho tão bom e que eu consegui adaptar para cdz.

Outro texto que tem o pretexto de fazer as pessoas refletirem, após escrever e ainda escrevo comédias ( O Santuário da Bronha foi atualizado, leiam por favor, se quiser, mandem reviews), mas tenho tentado escrever algumas fics com conteúdo mais pesado, UA's ou então, que fazem as pessoas pensar. Exemplos destes são a razão e o coração, e a outra é O coração mais bonito.

Obrigado por lerem. E se quiserem comentem. Fui!


End file.
